Forevermore
by random.A.M
Summary: "you have severe lung cancer you have 3 month to live 4 at the best." The doctor said. "Please don't kid with me about such serious things." she said disbelievingly. "I'm not kidding." What happens when a small illness turns a young girl's whole life upside down?


Entry for Fairy Tail Novice Writing Challenges

Challenge no: 2

Topic: Angst

Word Count: 2070

A/N: If I have made **any** mistake in presenting Lung cancer feel free to correct me. I know that the only way to be able to write about cancer is to have a friend who has had cancer of have cancer yourself but none of the 2 that I mentioned has happened to me.

* * *

"Miss Heartfilia ,you have severe lung cancer you have 3 month to live 4 at the best." The doctor said.

"Please don't kid with me about such serious things." Lucy said disbelievingly

"I'm not kidding." He said unblinkingly.

"No you must have gotten my papers mixed up with someone else's or-or-or URGH." Said Lucy desperately.

"Miss Heartfila this is definitely yours."said the doctor calmly.

"NO! How do you expect me to believe this crap! This is all full of shit!" Lucy said through clenched teeth.

"Please calm down Miss" begged the doctor.

Lucy stood up, "Miss Heartfila please." The doctor tried again

Ignoring the doctor's words she walked towards the door and pushed it open with such force that it banged loudly against the wall, scaring the people in the waiting room, she walked out leaving a trail of surprised people behind her.

'No no this can't be happening.' Lucy thought, 'Why me? Why me of all people?!'

She ran out of the hospital ripped off her heels and ran and ran and ran, tears threatening to spill, when she finally stopped. She was at a riverside, she screamed as loudly as she could to take it all out, she screamed again.

Lucy knelt down,sobbing into her hands

'What going to happen to me now? I'm going to die. How can I survive this.'

Lucy blinked back more tears three months left.

Three

Three

Three

Lucy kept repeating the number in head, thinking that if she said it enough time she would wake up and this was all just a dream...but it wasn't, it just wasn't.

It all began when she coughed up blood in a mission at first she believed it was because of the blow she received to her chest but now ,3 months later, she was still coughing up blood.

Lucy stood up against the will of her body and forced herself to the guild although she had no idea what to say to them.

She walked slowly back to the guild, she swung open the doors and walked in to be hit in the face with a chair.

'Isn't that nice? You come home to someone throwing a chair in your face. How sweet.'Lucy thought.

She picked up the chair and threw it back in some random direction. The very same direction Erza was sitting, peacefully eating her strawberry cake.

Erza of corse became mad and yelled "Is this what you do as soon as you come home? Throw chairs at your teammate?" she yelled this so loudly that Lucy's hair stood up.

Home. Suddenly the word seemed round,fuzzy,warm and very, very far away. This wouldn't be Lucy home in around three months. Lucy decided then and there that she was going to tell her guild-mates about the cancer.

Lucy stepped up on to the stage and tapped the microphone twice to get everyone's attention, 'I wonder where Natsu is?" Natsu had been her boyfriend for almost three months now.

She accidentally-on-purpose dropped the mike the guild fell silent and all looked at Lucy expectantly.

"I-I-I h-have." Lucy took a deep breath and tried again, "I hav-"She started again but looking at all those hopeful and bright faces, she couldn't do it, she just couldn't.

"I have to say that I really love this guild!" She said with a fake smile plastered on her face. A cheer went round, They seemed so unknowing to Lucy but to her it was better this way. Suddenly for no apparent reason Gray yelled "Party to celebrate Lucy saying that she LOVES THIS GUILD!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the middle of the party Lucy slipped out of the to go home, using the back door. Natsu suddenly appeared in front of her

"Hey Lucy."

"Hi." she said, her heart skipping a beat as it always did when she was with him.

"Lucy. This is it" As always Natsu always went straight to the point.

"Wait what?" Lucy wasn't really listening.

"You and me. We are over goodbye." And with that he left

She walked away from there and as she walked the happenings of that day came crushing down on her, it was as if she had the whole world on her shoulders, she almost passed out but she kept it together.

'Come on until you get home.'Lucy murmured to herself under her breath. She was almost home when she thought she heard the voice of Natsu in an alleyway.

Lucy peeped into the alleyway Natsu was there with Lisanna.

"Are you sure?" Lisanna asked

"Yes I am sure Lisanna," Natsu paused before continuing, "I love you."

"More than...?" Lisanna stage whispered

"More than Lucy."

Lucy felt her whole world breaking

Natsu faced showed an emotion that was right on the tip but Lucy couldn't place exactly.

How could he do this to her? Dump her to get together with Lisanna?!

Lucy wanted to run in there and scream at Natsu but her body wouldn't allow it. Lucy's knees were shaking she quietly dragged herself as far away from the alley and soon enough she found herself on a bench near an empty park.

As soon as Lucy sat down she was overcome with grief. Lucy's body was shook. She sobbed hard into her hands.

After a while Lucy herd a voice.

"Hey blondie, what are you doing here?!" Said a rough yet surprised voice.

Lucy looked up it was a person with a really familiar face but she couldn't remember where she saw the face before.

The man was surprised to see the girl in such a state he took a seat next to her and put his coat around her to stop her from falling ill.

Seeing the familiar face it all came flooding out. How she had been diagnosed with lung cancer; how she couldn't tell the guild about her condition; how Natsu had abruptly broken up with her just to get together with Lisanna.

Lucy paused to look at the listener, who had taken a seat next to her. She gasped. It was Laxus Drayer .

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It had been 1 month since Lucy had been diagnosed with cancer. Laxus had become like an older brother to her coming to all her doctors appointments with her and helping her out when she needed it and so on.

Lucy had come to love Laxus as a brother and vice versa.

She ,along with the help of Laxus, had decided that today was the day that she tells her spirits about her illness.

"Open gate of the lion Leo." Lucy summoned, in that one month Lucy had become so weak the she could barely stand after using so much energy to summon Loke but luckily Laxus was standing right next to her to give her support.

Loke materialized in front of Lucy.

"Loke I have something to tell you." Lucy said swaying, she grabbed onto Laxus for support. Loke gave a look that said 'You and Lucy eh?' to Laxus. In return Laxus sent a look that said something very rude.

"Listen Loke I have-" Loke waved his hand motioning Lucy to stop.

"I know," he said gently "You have lung cancer."

"H-h-h-how did you know that?"asked Lucy.

"I'm a celestial spirit. I can sense these things. All your other spirits know as well."

"So why didn't you tell her?!" Said Laxus angrily in protective older brother mode.

"I, we couldn't it's not allowed." Loke calmly said.

"Does it matter you could have left her clue or something." Laxus.

"Trust me we begged the spirit king but he wouldn't allow us he even had all of being watched by his spies."

"But-" started Laxus getting ready to punch Loke. He would have already but he was holding Lucy.

"Stop!" Said Lucy. She didn't want a fight between Laxus and Loke. "What's done, is done so just stop."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Another month passed. Lucy had but one month left and it was killing her that she kept such a big secret from the guild.

"Laxus?" Asked Lucy

"Ummhmm?" Came the reply.

"I really think I should tell the guild about the cancer. I don't want to die with no one knowing why."

"Then tell 'em. " he said gruffly.

"Will you come with me?"

"No."

Lucy pouted, put on her puppy eyes and tried again, "Please?"

"...Fine." No one could resist the puppy eyes...

It was around seven at night when Lucy and Laxus reached the guild. They purposefully timed the visit so that only Lucy's close friends would be there. Lucy opened the guild door ,with Laxus right behind her, for the first time in a week to only find a few people.

Erza, Gray, Wendy, Cana and the Master. Mira was cleaning up the dishes.

"Hey guys!" Lucy said as she made her way towards them.

"What happened Lucy? You've barely come to the guild for the past couple of months?" Asked the Master.

Lucy hopped onto the table that they surrounded and swung her feet beneath her. She took a breath and looked over at Laxus who nodded.

"I have lung cancer and I have only about one month left."

Silence fell over the small group the only noise was the light tinkle of Mira dropping a glass.

Erza stood up and just left with out saying anything, she had a hurt look on her face as she hurried out of there.

Cana was the first to break the silence. "If this is your idea of some sick joke..." She trailed off.

"No." Said Wendy, "she's telling the truth I can sense it, the cancer that is."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked master.

"I tried on so many occasions but I couldn't. I couldn't ruin your happiness. I just couldn't."

"Our happiness is spending the last days of someone in our family with them." Said the master in such a way that made Lucy feel guilty.

Gray was sitting with his head in his hands; Mira was rubbing a dry dish over and over; Cana was just sitting there looking at the barrel in her hands.

'I'm happy I told them' thought Lucy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was hard for Erza to believe that Lucy was slipping away. She just couldn't believe it. Her friend, her best friend was going to die and she couldn't do anything about it.

Erza thought,'How is this happening?Why is this happening to Lucy of the billions of people in this world why Lucy?'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Gray took it hard. First Ur then Ultear and now Lucy. How was this possible? What was Fairy Tail going to become after this?

Many questions like that was running through Gray's head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Wendy paced up and down her dorm saying under her breath 'Its all my fault. Mine. Why didn't I see that she had such a large tumour under her ribs. After all those times I healed her I failed to see that one tumour. If I had seen it I might have been able to save her from her from this fate.'

Carla didn't bother trying console Wendy. In fact she needed consoling herself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That same night Lucy and Laxus were laying under the stars. Lucy was trying to teach laxus about the stars

"So you believe that your mum and dad are up there in the stars?"

"Well... yes I do believe LOOK THERE!" Lucy suddenly exclaimed "It's Loke's constellation. Right...there."

"You mean the one which looks like a dead hamster?"

"No dumbo. It's a majestic lion. Duh"

The night went on like that and when Lucy finally closed her eyes Laxus knew she'd never open them again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Lucy's passing is a great loss for all of us here at Fairy Tail, also for us, her celestial spirits and especially those who never got to meet her for she was a kind, joyful and peaceful spirit," Loke paused, "Well when she wasn't 'Lucy kicking' us" Trust Loke for trying to bring humor to a funeral. "She will always be with us forever in the stars with her mother and her father. And, " Loke added, "she is always with us at Fairy Tail!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That night as Laxus looked up to the stars he saw a brand new star in the sky, at the same time all the other Fairy Tail members noticed it as well.

As Laxus stood there he murmured under his breath:

"She will be with us forevermore."

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it!please REVIEW and please follow my other stories I am continuing all of them

The guidelines that the previous winner set ,_ Damned if you do, damned if you don't, _comes indirectly when Lucy is deciding if she should tell her guild-mates about the cancer in the first part


End file.
